Possessed Dog
I have something that I need help with… when I went to my friend about this, he didn’t believe me. None of my other friends did either. A few of them said I should write creepypasta after telling them what happened, and after so many rejections I’ve decided that this is the only place left for me to go. I know this is a site about fictional stuff, but please believe me. I don’t know where else to go with this. It’s about my dog… I don’t know how it happened but I think she’s possessed or something. A few nights ago I woke up and she was sitting on the foot of my bed staring at me. This can’t be possible because she’s locked up in her cage every night and she’s too small to even jump onto my bed. I thought I was dreaming and went back to sleep, and when I woke up in the morning she was back in her locked cage. The next night it happened again. I stayed awake for a while and just sorta stared back, still thinking I could be dreaming. It was really weird because usually she is super hyper (she’s just a little puppy) and I can’t get her to hold still for anything. I eventually fell asleep and woke up in the morning with her back in her locked cage. It was that day that I noticed something off about her. She seemed sick or something, and she was seeming quite angry at me. It isn’t unusual for her to bark and growl and bite, but I can tell she is just playing. This time however, it seemed that she was randomly attacking me. What surprised me is that she was actually hurting me. A little four pound puppy was drawing blood with some of her bites. This was about a week and a half ago. Every night since then I have been waking up and finding her sitting at the foot of my bed. About a week ago I finally tried to get up and check this out, and I realized I couldn't move. When I tried to move, though, my dog stood up and I passed out. The next night she was closer to me, sitting on my knees. My feet were hurting really bad and I started to panic a bit, trying to get up. When I did, she stood up again and again I passed out. The days have been getting worse too. She’s stopped eating and doesn’t use the bathroom much, and her hyperness is gone. If I get close to her she starts to growl and bite at me, but she leaves me alone if I don’t bother her. I called a vet and he is supposed to visit my house next week, but after last night I don’t think he’ll be able to help… I’ve been waking up still with her on my stomach and the lower half of my body hurting like crazy. The night before last I tried to move again, and the same thing happened as before. Last night is what scared me. I woke up with her sitting square on my chest, feeling like she was crushing the air out of me. That’s when I noticed what she looked like. She was soaking wet and a muddy brown color instead of her usual sparkling white, and she was snarling at me. I swear her teeth were HUGE, and so were her eyes. When I looked into her eyes, I felt something that I don’t really know how to describe. It was like ice creeping into my skull, and all I could do was be scared. I fought with everything I had, but I was frozen like a statue, and she again stood up. Just before I passed out, I saw her crouch down like she was about to lunge. When I woke up this morning, I went to check on her. I haven’t been able to lock her up, and she hasn’t moved from our living room rug. When I approached her, she didn’t move. I was able to feel her and look at her teeth and she didn’t respond at all. She seemed really stiff and smelled pretty bad, so I almost thought she was dead, but I felt her chest and there was a pretty weak heartbeat. I’m honestly scared for my life. If she was on my chest last night, could she be on my throat tonight? With the pain I’ve been feeling below where she sits, I don’t know if I’ll be able to breathe… Whatever this thing is, it’s out to kill me and my dog. I’m watching her as I’m typing this and she hasn’t moved the entire time. I don’t want to leave her here though, as I’m certain that she is in as much danger as I am and I care for her quite deeply. Please, I’ve done research and I can’t find anything about this. If anyone can help, I’m begging you to do so. If I’m still here tomorrow then I’ll read any comments and post what happens tonight. Category:Animals